Siege
by Alycoris
Summary: It's called the Battle Subway for a reason. The trainers there take battles extremely seriously. Needless to say, no punches are pulled when Team Plasma comes to attack it. Twoshot.


**A/n**: I was furious when I wrote this. Why? Because my computer didn't save the final chapter of Versprechen. I wanted to take a break from something depressing (ZU) and fluffy (Versprechen). Honestly, I don't know what I did. Someone out there can probably write this better than I can.

A warning though: there's lots of Headcanon in this fic.

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a normal day, like all her other days. She was supposed to be having fun with Black, they were supposed to be taking the Multi Line today to battle both Emmet and Ingo. They were all supposed to have fun today. They were all supposed to hang out afterwards like always.<p>

It wasn't supposed to end like this. _No_, nothing like this!

Not with Emmet bleeding on the floor with his white coat stained red, and _definitely_ not with N towering over her with his hands tightening on her throat with every passing second.

His gaze was bitter, stoic- almost as venomous as Ghetsis's was when he was caught; her vision was blackening as she feebly attempted to wrench off N's hands, but to no avail. This was N?

…Was she going to die?

"N-N… stop!" She gags and coughs as his grip grows tighter.

"No. This isn't how it was supposed to be. You made it this way, White. This is _your_ fault." N glowers, gaze locking with hers. "I was supposed to be the hero. I was supposed to be the one to rescue you out of these horrid dungeons where they force Pokemon to fight nonstop. Why did you defend them, White!" N ragged on, eyes crazed. "WHY? You're _MINE_. Mine, and no one, NO ONE else is allowed to touch you."

"N…! Please!" She sputters, desperate for air.

"Why? Why do you tell me to stop? I _love_ you." He says softly, almost in the normal tone she remembers. Slowly, he lifts one of his hands away from her throat and brushes it against her cheek in a gentle manner, eyes locking on to hers. "And that means, only you can be mine. You're my princess. No one else is allowed to have you."

"L-Let me go… N…"

"No. I won't let you go. Never. You're mine. Even if that means I have to _kill_ you…" His own voice choked as he grasped his other hand around her throat, tightened with new vindication. Her arms feebly worked against his, lungs struggling and gasping for air as her vision dimmed with a chilly blackness. "…I'll _never_ let another dirty human touch you, White."

* * *

><p>Hours Earlier...<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, of all things. Possibly more boring than she would have liked. White wanted to go take a challenge to kill time, but she had promised Black that she would take the Multi Line with him today. As of the moment, she was sitting down on a bench in front of Gear Station's clock, waiting.<p>

Speaking of waiting, despite being told to meet up with him at the Battle Subway an hour earlier, Black was nowhere to be found. Moreover, he was keeping her waiting. She had called him five times over the course of the hour, and not once had he picked up. Had he stood her up? The _nerve_.

After another twenty minutes of waiting in front of the Gear Station Clock, she doubled over her knees and groaned audibly, not caring whether others were staring at her or not. White was tired of waiting. She was bored out of her mind-

"White?"

"What are you doing?"

She nearly jumps at the sound of Ingo and Emmet's voices. She glances upward with an awkward laugh, gaze falling on the renowned Subway Masters of Unova. "O-Oh." She stutters, before managing a half-smile. "Nothing… just waiting for Black to show up."

"Ah, that's right!" Emmet chimes, smacking a fist into his palm. "You two were supposed to take the Multi Line together today, yes?"

Ingo nods at Emmet before glancing back at White. "I recall Black telling us about that some time ago. He's not here?"

"He isn't." She replies with a mild hint of annoyance. "I've been waiting here for more than an hour now, and he hasn't shown up."

"That's no good." Emmet shrugs casually.

"Not at all." Ingo nods in agreement, taking a moment to fold his arms. "Are you going to keep waiting for him?"

"I guess… there's not much else I can do." She sighs. "So, what about you guys? Did you guys just get back from a challenge?"

Both Subway Masters nod their head in confirmation.

"Someone made it to a twenty winning streak in one go, but they lost against before they could make it to the front car. However, I managed to beat the winner." Ingo murmurs in a conversational tone. Emmet raises his hand excitedly.

"Ha! I had a lot of fun. One of my challengers got really close to winning, yup! They had some pretty interesting tactics. They got me a couple of times too. But I won in the end." He grins, looking pleased with himself. "It was all thanks to Durant. And Rockslide too."

"Is that so? Good for you!" White smiles, opting Emmet for a high-five which he gladly gives. "Well, in any case, I think I'm just going to stick around. It's not like I have anything better to do other than wait."

"Did you try getting in touch with him through Xtransceiver?" Ingo asks with an inquisitive stare, to which White shakes her head.

"I've already tried. Several times, actually." She sighs with a small frown. "Maybe something came up?"

"I guess. We can only guess. In any case it's no good." Emmet comments mildly, folding his arms. "Why don't you go to Anvil Town while you wait, then? There are trains there. And today's Sunday. Yup."

"Anvil Town?" She asks, feeling foolish.

"The train to Anvil Town isn't as popular as the Subway's battle lines." Ingo elaborates with a pointed look. "However, it does attract a good deal of people and item traders during weekends. They go to see the trains, which sometimes are shown on its famous turntable."

"Ingo and I go there sometimes on weekends when we aren't too swamped with challenges." Emmet says with a grin, nudging his twin brother slightly. "It's very nice there. Very pretty. You should go with us sometime, yes?"

"Sounds fun." She nods. "I'd love to go with you both."

"Yes!" Emmet exclaims jovially, throwing his arms up into the air. Quickly, he turns towards Ingo with an excited look. "Hey, hey, Ingo? Why don't we all go there right now?"

"Emmet, no." Ingo replies tersely. "She still has a plans with Black to keep, and we have challengers to entertain later on the Multi Train."

"But the Multi Train doesn't leave until three."

"And it's 2:05. That's less than an hour and not nearly enough time."

"Your point?" He waves his hand dismissively. "If Black's really going to show up, he'll be there. And If we go now, we can make it back on time. Everyone wins."

"Nein." Ingo says flatly.

"Come on…" Emmet whines, glancing towards White with a devious look. "Hey, White!"

"Yeah?" White replies with piqued interest.

"If you ask my dummkopf brother to go, he won't refuse. Tell him it's okay. Do it."

"Emmet, _please_ don't use Lady White to get me to do things. It's rude on our behalf." With an exasperated sigh, Ingo pinches his brow in a pithy manner. "If you really want to go, why don't you just go with her by yourself?"

"But it's more fun if everyone goes." Emmet says pointedly. "Come on, bro."

"Emmet does have a point." She thinks for a moment, before nodding and locking the Subway Master's arm in hers. "Yeah, come on Mister Ingo!" White chimes, much to the black-garbed Subway Boss's surprise.

"Wait, what-?"

"You heard the lady! Let's go! All aboard!" Emmet laughs in a singsong voice, taking his cue to grab Ingo's other arm so he can't escape. In combined effort, both begin to drag him away while laughing.

"L-Lady White! Emmet!" Ingo yells in protest as he helplessly gets dragged. "Stop it this instan-"

At that very moment, an explosions rings and echoes in deadly finality, shaking the building.

Passerby murmur and stop what their daily motions to glance around wonderingly, questioningly at the Battle Subway's newfound stillness. With Emmet and White's laughter deadened to a silence, White stops smiling, and glances at the Subway Bosses.

Both have taken sober expressions- Ingo, more than Emmet. Slowly, Ingo unlatches his arm from White's hold, and Emmet follows suit as both of them begin walking towards the stairs to Gear Station.

"Emmet? Ingo?" She asks numbly. In response, both turn to the side. "What's going on…?"

"We're going to find out right now." Ingo says briskly with an unfamiliar edge to his voice. "Please remain calm, and wait at the Multi Line for our arrival."

"Don't worry, White." Emmet nods, patting her head with a reassuring smile. "Ingo and I will be riiiight back. Just go and wait, okay?"

"No." She shakes her head with a firm stare. "I want to go with you both."

Without a word, Ingo shakes his head at her before proceeding towards the front. Emmet, lifts his hand away and pushes her towards the Orange Line.

"Ingo's right. You can't. But, relax White." Emmet smiles helplessly, beckoning that she continue to go towards the Multi Line. "Ingo and I are the Subway Bosses. Just leave this to us."

Before White can protest, Emmet turns away and goes to a nearby port, pulling out a radio clearly labeled 'for emergency usage and authorized personnel only'. "All depots, report: Status on the Subway?"

_/_ Emmet, it's Ingo. There's been an explosion in the front and I'm going to check it out. Rendezvous with me in fifteen minutes. If I don't make it, assume something is wrong and I've gone to deal with the problem. _/_

"Fine. Keep me updated on what's happening in that case, Ingo. Cloud, Status?"

_/_ Cloud here. The Single's been shaken up by that explosion. What the hell's going on? Should I turn back? _/_

"Keep the brake ready just in case. Something's happening, and it isn't according to schedule. Be cautious, yes? Cameron, what's happening on your end?"

_/_ I had to stop pull the emergency brakes. Something's in front of the Super Doubles and I didn't want to risk crashing into it. _/_

"Something is in front of the train?" Emmet pauses. "Cameron, evacuate the challengers at the most recent stop. Wait until further orders."

_/_ Gotcha. _/_

"Jackie, you're manning the Super Singles, correct?"

_/_Yeah, I'm here. What do you want me to do, Boss? _/_

"You're in charge of leading the challengers out of the nearest stop ASAP. Something isn't right."

_/_Roger that. _/_

White, feeling obstructive and awkward began to walk towards the Multi Line. As she makes her way down the stairs, another explosion shakes the entire building. Gripping on the railing for support, White glances about wildly before making her way back to the Clock, and keeping out of Emmet's sight.

"All right! Furze, you-"

_/_ Emmet! Are you there? Answer me! _/_

"Ingo? What's happening?"

_/_ We're under siege! The ones known as Team Plasma are here! _/_

"What?" Emmet shouts with a disbelieving look. "Why would they be here? Why attack the Subway in the first place?"

_/_ I don't know, but their numbers are overwhelming! They are armed and dangerous! Quickly, tell the Depots to evacuate the challengers and get everyone ou- _/_

"Ingo? Ingo!" Emmet calls, but the line is dead with static. Frowning, he picks up the radio again, and yells, "Everyone, do you copy!"

_/_ Cloud, reporting for Singles. _/_

_/_ Furze, here for Doubles! _/_

_/_ Cameron of Super Doubles, reporting in. _/_

_/_ Isadore of the Multi Line, reporting. Should we prepare for trouble, Mr. Emmet? _/_

_/_ By the sounds of things, _yeah_. Jackie reporting in for Super Singles. _/_

_/_ Ramses of Super Multi, here! _/_

"The Multi and Super Multi haven't left yet, correct?"

_/_ Affirmative! _/_

"Get everyone on those trains off _now_! We're evacuating the premises- the Subway's under attack by Team Plasma!" Emmet glowers, wildly glancing back to the entrance. "Once you've done that, report to the front and clear them out! Stay on guard, and protect the passengers!"

_/_ Roger that, Mr. Emmet! _/_

"Jackie, Cloud, Cameron, Furze! Follow previous instruction. For those who did not hear, vacate the challengers at the nearest stop. Get any available Depots to aid you!"

_/_ On it! _/_

After issuing orders, Emmet takes a moment to breath. However, the sound of footsteps echoes to the point of becoming a deafening clatter as a rush of familiar garbed grunts storm down the stairs.

"Search!"

"For the Liberation!"

"For our King!"

"Damn it!" Emmet curses, as the flood of grunts averts into all available Line entrances. Ingo, looking scuffed and disgruntled, comes running down the stairs shortly after.

"I couldn't stop them." He grits his teeth furiously, glaring around the entire vicinity.

"That many of them by yourself? I can't blame you." Emmet shakes his head.

"What the hell's happening?" White asks in an incredulous tone from her hiding place, making herself apparent.

"White! Didn't I tell you to wait at the Multi Line?"

"No, never mind that! That's not important!" She nearly shouts. "What the hell is Team Plasma doing here?"

"Lady White, my guess is as good as yours. However, this situation is certainly dire." Ingo grimaces. "It seems that they're attempting to overrun the challengers and their present trains for 'liberation', whatever that may be."

"Liberation, as in forcing trainers to release their Pokemon." White adds with a disgusted tone.

"Freaks." Emmet says blankly, to which White nods absentmindedly.

"But how do you know that?" Ingo asks with an inquisitive tone.

"I've dealt with these guys more times than needed, leave it at that." White grimaces. "Supposedly, team Plasma's not even supposed to exist anymore…"

"While I'm extremely curious to know how you're involved, I suppose you could spare us the tale and enlighten us later, Lady White." Ingo shakes his head, glancing at Emmet.

"That's right. In any case, I think we know what we need to do." Emmet says plainly, turning over towards Ingo. "We're going to need to take out the trash, Ingo."

"Tch. They're not so tough, Emmet. What you need to worry about it their numbers." He shakes his head. "That, and they're armed with explosives."

"So? Do you think we can get them all out?" Emmet grins dangerously. "And if they want to play that way, we can always match them, you know."

"We wouldn't be worthy of the title Subway Boss if we couldn't drive them out of _our_ Subway."

"Let me help too!" White begins to say, but before she can continue, Ingo and Emmet both point at her at the same time.

"No can do, White."

"This is our battle." Ingo says with a overpowering finality, causing her to shrink back. "Things _will_ get dangerous. There are a few members in the front, but if you go, I'm confident that you'll be able to beat them. Get out of here and call the authorities."

"But-"

"No buts." Emmet cuts in, pushing her towards the exit.

At the same time, another rumble followed by a blast erupts from the Super and Regualr Multi Lines. Trainers of all sorts come running out screaming, followed by a number of Plasma Grunts. The uproar causes the other trainers on the level to run amongst the crowd towards the outside, overall inciting more confusion. Instead of leaving with the bystanders, White grabs onto Ingo for support to prevent herself from getting swept away as the crowd begins to thin. Lagging behind are the Plasma grunts who ran inside a few minutes prior.

"Electivire, don't let them escape!" A voice calls out.

"Plaaaaasmaa!" One yells, before getting trounced by an Electivire, which picks up a female Plasma Grunt and dangles her helplessly in the air. Swiftly, a Jolteon follows suit and electrocutes the rest with a well-aimed Thunder Wave. The jolt causes the rest to fall onto the ground, paralyzed.

"Ramses!" Emmet yells, running towards the green-clothed Depot with black hair emerging from the stairs.

"I'm fine, sir. However, I had to resort to using my Pokemon to incapacitate them, as you can see."

"Paralysis. That's the least of our concerns. I'm authorizing all Depots to use anything necessary, but do not kill them. Understood?" Ingo yells commandingly, to which the Depot nods. "Tell all that to any other depots you see. Where is Isadore?"

"Over here!" Yells a brunette, waving his hat from the regular Multi Line's entrance. Following behind him is a Raichu and Lucario, with the latter holding two knocked-out grunts in both arms. "I couldn't catch the others, but I don't think they could've gotten very far. They're like rats, I swear!"

"No worries, we'll get them. Isadore, you keep watch of the captured grunts, got it? No, both of you, round up any that you see this way." Emmet waves his hand dismissively, much to Ingo's annoyance. "Keep watch of the exit! Make sure that no one excluding the challengers makes it out!"

"Yes sir!" Both men yell, setting up a perimeter. Hurriedly, Ingo and Emmet turn to each other and nod before sprinting off- Ingo towards the Single Lines and Emmet towards the Double Lines.

After being left alone, White shakes her head angrily and clenches her fists. She couldn't leave them here, no. She knew what Team Plasma was capable of. However, at the same time she knew that Emmet and Ingo were amazingly strong trainers. But who should she follow after? Emmet, or Ingo?

"…If anything, I'd say they'll be fine on their own. Both are wonderfully outstanding, you know." A voice chimes. Confused, White turns around to see the familiar cool trainer that had helped her so many times.

"Judge?" She asks, clearly surprised. The man chuckles at her with an awkward smile, much to her confusion. "Why are you still here? Isn't the Subway supposed to be evacuated?"

"Me? I love examining a Pokemon's potential, you know?" He asks rhetorically, causing White to raise an eyebrow. "Don't you think this is the perfect place for that? Not to mention the trainers… they're so enthusiastic! You can really feel the excitement charge the air when they come here for a challenge."

"Uh, sorry to break it to you, but that has nothing to do with anything right now."

"I was just getting to that, White." He laughs, heaving his shoulders up and down in synchronization to his laughter. "I love the Battle Subway because of my aforementioned reasons. There's so much potential here! Like a bunch of goons from that crapsack organization are enough to chase me out of here."

"B-But it's dangerous!" She yells in protest over the explosions.

"So? There are a couple others here that are willing to defend the Subway. Take a look around you!" Judge smirks, giving White an intrigued look. Confused, she glances around. Indeed, true to Judge's words, regular trainers are also puttering around, helping the depots in their endeavors to catch Plasma Grunts. "Furthermore, if that's the case, why are you still here?"

Defeated, White looks down to her shoes. "…I'm worried about Mister Ingo and Mister Emmet."

"And that's that. If you want to help, then help." He replies dismissively. "Go after them, would you?"

"But which one? There's two of them and only one of me!"

"Well, all you need to do is choose. C'mon, go." Judge says encouragingly, just as another flood of grunts rush through the entrance. "Go!"

"Ugh… fine! I'll get to the bottom of this!" White yells, running off towards the Doubles Line.

As she retreats, four plasma grunts and their Pokemon (a Krookodile, two Watchogs, and Scrafty) stand before Judge as the rest swarm the other trainers. With a sigh, he scratches his head and gives them his jaded attention.

"Can I help you?"

"We've heard about you. You're one of Unova's renowned breeders… the one called 'Judge'."

"…Yes?" He shrugs with a bored expression. "And what would Team Plasma want with someone like me?"

"They say that you're able to determine a Pokemon's potential just by looking at them." One of the grunt snaps. As if for emphasis, his Krookodile stamps its feet. "We need you to judge which strong Pokemon should be taken off the hands of abusive trainers!"

"Oh no, that's far out of my expertise." The cool trainer chuckles, much to the grunts' displeasure. "If you don't mind me, I'd just like to say that while there are abusive trainers, you won't find any here in the Battle Subway." Judge replies whimsically. "That, and I have no intention of aiding common thugs like you."

"Thugs? We're fighting for the greater good!" Another grunt cries.

"We're going to free the Pokemon enslaved in this place! Under orders of our lord N!"

"Huh. Good luck with finding something that isn't here-" Judge shrugs, just as Ramses' Electivire crashes into the Grunt, wires coiling around the other two as it jolts them with a quick bout of electricity, effectively stunning them. With a dangerous smirk, Judge glances at Ramses before he raises up his own Pokeball, releasing a Volcarona. "You'll find, that the Battle Subway is exponentially different that what you've expected." He murmurs, snapping his fingers. At once, a wave of Volcarona's ember scales blasts around, burning the enemy Pokemon with sweltering heat and lighting one of the two Watchogs ablaze. Unrelentingly, Volcarona flaps its wings viciously, emitting a high-pitched hum which in turn causes the Krookodile to writhe on the floor in obvious pain.

The remaining grunt falls to the ground, cowering and distraught without his allies. Judge coldly stares down at him picking up the grunt by the collar and lifting him up into the air.

"You see, It's called the Battle Subway for a reason. For one, we take battles extremely seriously here, you know?" Judge smiles good-naturedly at the grunt, much to his confusion. "_But_. It's a rather cruel place…"

Before the grunt can scream a retort, Judge slams a fist into his chest, effectively knocking out the grunt. As Ramses and Isadore run towards him, Judge drops the man onto the ground with a disgusted look.

"And it's far more unforgiving, than anywhere else you'll ever go."

* * *

><p><strong>An**: Riiiiight. I'm separating this into two chapters. You'll be seeing more of the Depots, possibly in later fics. Here's the short version of my head canon for them- I'll get into them later.

Depot Agent Cloud  
>Age: 25<br>Height: 173cm

In charge of piloting the Single Line when Ingo is battling. Otherwise, he takes care of maintenance when he's not stepping in for a battle. Has blonde hair, and takes his job seriously. He has a girlfriend.

Depot Agent Furze  
>Age: 22<br>Height: 191cm

In charge of piloting the Doubles Line when Emmet is battling. He doubles as the person who admits challengers onto the trains. People are daunted by his height, but he's a pretty easygoing guy with good judgment. Is also the newest Depot to join Gear Station staff.

Depot Agent Jackie  
>Age: 24<br>Height: 164cm

In charge of Super Singles, and keeps challengers in check. He's the person who the challengers face on their 14th through 28th battles. He's a joker, but has his priorities straight. Often sarcastic. He holds a lot of respect for Ingo and Emmet, calling them "Boss".

Depot Agent Cameron  
>Age: 27<br>Height: 177cm

In charge of piloting Super Doubles, and distributing BP to trainers every 7 wins. He enjoys battling to a fault. He likes weight training. In other words, he's an athlete. His first choice was to become a Basketball player, but he liked battling more.

Depot Agent Isadore  
>Age: 24<br>Height: 175cm

In charge of piloting the Multi Line, and battling the challengers when not doing so. He's easily excited, and loves train machinery. He goes to Anvil Town in his spare time during weekends. He wants to become a Subway Boss one day.

Depot Agent Ramses  
>Age: 29<br>Height: 184cm

In charge of piloting the Super Multi Line, and making sure trains get their needed maintenance. He keeps the rest of the Depots in check, and is rarely informal. He's surprisingly good friends with Judge.

Aaaand here's a bonus:

"Judge"  
>Age: 27<br>Height: 172cm

A genius Pokemon Breeder that spends his time judging and determining the potentials of Pokemon. He hangs around the Battle Subway because he can see (and judge) all sorts of Pokemon from different regions.

Yes, Judge has a motherfucking Volcarona. 'Til next time.


End file.
